


Holding Hands

by TheFavoriteSpice



Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFavoriteSpice/pseuds/TheFavoriteSpice
Summary: Short drabble on Ginger's point of view of being a secret lover.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Samantha, who has so patiently waited for another story. I hope this lives up to your expectations.

It's not easy to hide your feelings, especially when you have to hide your one true love from the world. It's even harder when you are well-known by the public, when your name is brought up every time your secret love's name is. It has never been easy and never will be.

 

Dancing is a way to express your feelings. As Fred and I twirl and bend as we dance, we move in unison. We are one being, one soul, one heart. We are connected in our thoughts. Our love is clearly seen in our dances. I guess that's what people call "on-screen chemistry." Well, we have it off -screen too, but it's not publicly announced. I must say that acting is the best thing forbidden lovers can do. We can pretend to be someone else, just two everyday people in love. We don't have to hide our true feelings and we can shine on camera. But even then, it feels like something is missing. As most of our fans know, we never truly kissed on screen. Alas, as in Swing Time, most kisses have been intentionally set up so the viewers couldn't see what happened behind closed doors. (And no pun intended there!)

 

It seems like this will be our first movie where we can show the world our love. The first real kiss shown to the world--imagine that! The title? Carefree. Despite my partner's wife not liking her husband to kiss me (probably because she knows that we don't just love each other as actors in front of the camera), my darling Fred is trying something new, much to Mrs. Astaire's dismay. Too bad for her; she'll just have to get used to it. I truly cannot wait to kiss him, to feel his lips against mine, to kiss him like I want to every time I merely glance at him.

 

Though we cannot proclaim our love to each other publicly, we do so in the small, subtle things that show our true love. Even just a small smile can communicate a thousand words. I believe dancing helped us achieve a whole new language, reading each other's body language and knowing what the other person wants and is thinking without uttering a word. This has never been more true than a scene that has been photographed.

 

It was on the set of our newest movie we are still filming, the one I mentioned earlier, Carefree. We were about to film the hypnotic dance number. As we stood there, waiting, Fred and I were grouped with some of the supporting actors and our friends. Mark Sandrich, our director, was looking down at us from his perch, the cameraman near him, and the bright lights shining down on our faces. We knew we were being watched by others, we knew that someone was going to take a picture. And then it happened. Fred moved his left hand closer to my right, so close that his hand lightly brushed mine. It sent a giddy, tingling feeling through me and my heart skipped a beat. I barely turned my head, but my blue eyes searched his eyes. He gave the smallest nod to say that it was all right, it wasokay if everyone knew we were... in love. I looked back up at Sandrich and smiled. Though the director gave me trouble sometimes, I was too happy, too excited, to feel any form of dislike for the man and to hide my pleased smile. Fred moved his hand closer, this time leaving it on mine. He gave a comforting, reassuring squeeze. So there we stood, casually holding hands as lovers normally do. The camera clicked. Our love would forever be captured. But I didn't care. I couldn't care what other people thought anymore. And I know that Fred felt the same as I did. Dancing with Fred was never the same after that; it was better, more intimate. We love each other, and we always will. Though never married, we will live by the words, "to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." 


End file.
